


背叛者

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	1. 背叛者

戴着窄墨镜梳着背头的男人又来了。

1

我第一次见到那个男人大概是几十年前的事情了。

当时他身边还围绕着一群人，也许是同事，也许是小弟。他们都是相似的打扮，白衬衫、黑西装，绣着暗纹的深蓝色领带。也就是墨镜的款式有些不同，和墨镜之外露出的脸各不相似罢了。

他们虽然算得上同伴，却不像深夜路边摊坐着的汉子们大喊大嚷地谈天说地。一直都是那个男人带头提起一件事，其他人附和展开而已，所以我才会觉得其他人是他的小弟吧，也许我是错的。

我清楚地记得，那一天，那个男人的胸前口袋里塞了一块蓝色的手帕。这也是之所以我从那之后一直叫他Blue先生的原因。

他当时还不如现在有钱，穿着的西装总像是租来的，永远没有合身的一次。也不记得是从哪一年，他开始变得人模人样，西装的布料肉眼可见地日益高档，来我这里的次数也渐渐少了。

严格来说，也只有这个男人还在规律性地光顾我的店而已。

我不会和他聊天，只是每次都会给他端上五份特制的番茄肉酱意面。他总是面无表情地吃完其中一份，剩下的让我拿去喂路边的野猫。有时吃完就走，有时吃了几口就狂饮冰水，像是要把冰块都嚼烂下肚一样。

就像那一天。

2

那一天还是他们五人一起来的。

Blue先生依然坐在中间，照旧点了五份特制意面。我把他们当成常客，每次都用最好的食材和配料招待他们。

他们还是一如既往地沉默，直到Blue先生开始说话。

“你们大家听我说。”

“我们是任谁都动不了一根汗毛，在这座城市里鼎鼎有名的一匹狼暴力集团。”

我在吧台后给他们准备意面，听到这话差点把辣椒酱当成番茄酱淋上去。

“你又说这种话了。”

那个长发的男人总是喜欢打断Blue先生说话。

“那么，又发生了什么事？”似乎是那个发尾卷翘的男人在说话。

察觉到Blue先生对被插话感到不快，发尾卷翘的男人适时地帮他把话接了下去。

Blue先生摸了摸嘴。说句题外话，我喜欢他食指上的戒指，很帅气。

“很可惜的是，我们之中又有背叛者存在。”他用中指摩挲着下唇，轻轻地丢出这颗炸弹。

“如果有的话，应该给他点颜色看看。”他们之中最‘大块’的男人说话了，说完他笑了起来。这个男人笑起来十分可爱，也许我不该用‘可爱’来形容这个男人。宽大的嘴咧成完美的弧度，却让人看不出笑意。

“知道谁人背叛我们吗？”这是最后一个男人。

“尚未得知。”Blue先生又摸起了上唇。

“那真是太出奇了。”

“虽然还未查出是谁背叛我们。不过，当我知道我们之中谁是背叛者的一瞬间……”

五人齐刷刷抬起手枪，那个高大的男人开心地咧起嘴。

“开枪。”

我挠挠头上所剩无几的毛，端起盘子走到他们桌前。

“绅士们，这是你们的意面。”

我看见Blue先生舔了舔嘴唇，努力把视线从意面转移到那个长发男人身上。只见长发男人动动手卸掉了枪，正把玩里头的复进簧。

“怎么了Red，为什么这么不安？”Blue先生勾起嘴角，像是已经确定了背叛者的身份。

被称为‘Red’的长发男人撇了撇嘴，丢下枪轻轻地晃了晃脑袋。

Blue先生没有再纠缠，摘下墨镜，抬手拿走盘中的一份意面。

“如果有人做出奇怪的动作，显现不安的话，那就不用对他客气，直接开枪吧。”

其他人不置可否，纷纷摘下墨镜从盘中取走了自己的一份。

长发男人从口袋拿出一条皮筋，把自己的长发系高。

“那么……祈求我们之中没有背叛者。”

所有人学着Blue先生的动作，把自己的餐盘抬高过眉，不知在对谁表示着敬意。

没过一会，长发男人的餐盘就空了。

“哪里奇怪呢，Green？”他把餐盘往高大男人的面前一扔。

高大男人还没反应过来，大家却都注意到了Blue先生的异样。

“Blue，你怎么了？”长发男人笑起来，小小的苹果肌鼓在鼻翼两侧，很丑。

“怎么了Blue，说话啊。”

“Blue，开口说话啊。”

其他人也吃完了自己的意面，纷纷放下餐盘催促Blue先生。

“你继续这样的话，事情是无法解决的。”

Blue先生眼睛里溢出水光。我忘了说，Blue先生有一双漂亮的大眼睛。他的双耳涨得通红，轻轻地吐出舌头，手上的叉子无聊地挑起几根面条却不再吃。

“一点也不像Blue。”

高大的男人走上前，示意发尾卷翘的男人和他一起制住Blue先生。

而长发男人夺过Blue先生的餐盘，凑到了他的嘴边。

3

我只记得他们离开之后不久，Blue先生又返回店里，拿起吧台上我早就准备好的一杯冰水，急切地灌下肚。

4

戴着窄墨镜梳着背头的男人又来了，Blue先生又来了。

他依然点了五份特制意面，带着一把许久未见的手枪。

好在我早就把吧台改造过，能够面对着他常坐的座位，能够看着他。我喜欢看着他。

他百无聊赖地摸着嘴唇，那似乎是他的习惯性动作。发了一会儿呆，他拿起那把手枪，熟练地卸掉，抽出那条复进簧。

我并不知道那条弹簧有什么奥秘，他似乎也不知道，只是把鼻子凑上去闻一闻，又用手指按一按。

我注意到他的手上已经没有任何的首饰，只剩下一支机械表，大约不会还像以前他佩戴的表一样能当闹钟使。

五份意面花不了多少时间。我按照老规矩，走着老路线，说着那句老掉牙的台词。

“绅士们，这是你们的意面。”

Blue先生摘下墨镜，放回口袋。一只手撑着下巴，在思考要选择哪一份。

似乎是约定俗成的，每次他来店里，店里就不会再有其他客人光临。我并不在意，他也从来不觉得抱歉。

所以这个时候有客人来店，是十分新奇的一件事。

一个略显干瘦的男人走了进来。他戴着飞行员墨镜，白衬衫黑西装细领带，头发糊满了发胶，被抓成看不懂的造型。如果我没看错的话，他的白衬衫上似乎停着一只苍蝇，但是我并不打算提醒他。

这个奇怪的男人径直走到Blue先生身边坐下，伸手拿走盘中的一份意面。

Blue先生愣在原地。

还没等他反应过来，又来了更多的客人。

先是一个修着好看胡子的成熟男人，再一个充满艺术家气质的男人，最后是一个不知是健壮还是发胖的男人。

他们都坐到Blue先生身边，各自取走一份意面。之前那个奇怪的男人把盘中最后一份意面摆在了Blue先生的面前。

Blue先生咧开嘴笑了，然后又问我要了五杯冰水。

5

不记得是什么时候的事了。

Blue先生交代我说：

“请你把每一份的番茄酱都换成辣椒酱。”


	2. 背叛者？

他们又来了。

今天似乎是Yellow先生的生日。

Red先生前几日就打过电话到我这里，要我做一个好看点的生日蛋糕，以黄色为重点，最好是欧巴风的。事实上我不知道什么叫做欧巴风，只是做了个柠檬蛋糕，点上几块菠萝，淡奶油裱上了五颜六色的小花。没错，得用淡奶油，Green先生最近似乎过于胖了。

Blue先生提着大包小包进门时瞟了我一眼，我总觉得他在暗示我什么。而我正专心思考他在暗示我什么时，又被突然伸过来的红酒瓶吓了一跳。

“有醒酒器吗？”Pink先生问。

当然有，我姑且也是个红酒爱好者，开的又是西餐厅，怎么可能没有。我领会了他的意思，赶紧接了过来。

不久Green先生笑眯眯地推着同样笑眯眯的Yellow先生走了进来。他俩总是腻在一起，想必生日礼物也早就私下送了。预定蛋糕的Red先生姗姗来迟，同样是双手空空，反倒显得大包小包的Blue先生十分另类。

他们没有坐下，也许还在等着谁。后来我懂了，是在等那位在引擎轰鸣声中走进来的先生吧。我不知道该如何称呼他，他看起来很少穿西装，倒像是运动服和皮衣养着的主儿。我一向凭他们衣着上的颜色称呼他们，难道就以他的灰色V字领T恤，称他为Grey先生么？

这个问题很快就得到了解答。

Red先生突然钻进厨房来，想看看他预定的蛋糕。他没有皱眉，也许我的手艺还不错。但他又显得有些犹豫，左右看了看，找到那个正找地方藏他那大包小包的Blue先生。

“喂！”Blue先生应声回头。

他用下巴指了指台上的蛋糕，什么也没说。大概是少了什么吧，我也不清楚。

Blue先生显得有些不耐烦，转头放下自己的大包小包，又翻了翻他自己的手提包，摸出一本红皮的笔记本。拉开书签绳子，他又抠出几根白色的蜡烛来。他是有什么毛病，把蜡烛夹在笔记本里？哈，这不该由我来说。

Red先生上前接过蜡烛，回头就插在了蛋糕上。那是一个五角星的形状，他眯起眼认真比了比有没有对称，而后又在五角星的中间插上了一根。

他这才满足了，掏出兜里的打火机给每根蜡烛都点上，拒绝了我的帮助，而是自己端了出去。Green先生在背后赶紧关上了灯。当然，他们也正是我唯一的客人了，我也不会介意他们把我的餐厅弄得是暗还是明。

我跟着他们唱生日歌的节奏拍着手，寿星也跟着拍。日语唱了一遍，英语又唱了一遍，原以为要停下来了，又用了韩语唱了一遍。寿星笑得连眼睛都要不见了，嘴巴咧开，呵呵地傻笑。Green先生嫌他太傻，轻轻地打了打他的头，他也没有把嘴角放下来。

“你的酒呢？”Blue先生问。

Pink先生接过我的醒酒器，给六个人分别倒上。

“醒够了么？”Red先生有点疑惑。

“年份并不太久。嫌没醒够自己摇一摇。”

他又给我倒了一点儿，我谢过他，决定也开始做一点东西，当作给Yellow先生的礼物。

“你猜猜今年我要送你什么？”Blue先生不太喜欢喝红酒，那副神情和Pink先生脸上的享受简直是天壤之别。即使我十分喜欢他，也得说他是在糟蹋好酒。

“还猜什么猜啊，Tw*tter上都有遭遇情报了，D*G呗。”Green先生毫不留情地砸场子。

“少说几句没人把你当哑巴。”

Green先生撅了撅嘴，拿起叉子去叉那几朵小花。

Blue先生无奈地从不远处一座沙发底下拎出了那几个袋子。

“喂喂，你团购啊！”其他几人开始吐槽。本以为袋子里是成套的西装皮鞋，或者皮包之类的大件，他们翻出来，才发现只是一个袋子里装着同一款式不同尺寸的六小件。

就比如那个最大的袋子里，装着的是品牌夏季秀款的睡袍。深蓝色丝绸面料，镶白边，被巧妙地折叠成非常小的体积，六件整整齐齐地码在纸袋里。Green先生拿出最大的那件给自己比了比，又拿了小码的在Yellow先生身上比了比，撇了撇嘴。

“无功无过，估计也就是柜员推荐才买的。”

其他袋子里装的无非就是同款的男士内裤、围巾、长筒袜和针织帽，风格与低调的睡袍大相径庭，看得他们越来越迷茫，只有寿星还傻愣愣地说着谢谢Blue。

“你其实就是借着给Yellow买礼物的名头，给自己添置衣服吧。”Red一脸黑线捏着属于自己的那一份。

White先生似乎还挺满意，翻出针织帽就往头上套。Pink先生觉得可能只有围巾勉强能接受，Green先生想着那些长筒袜还挺搭自己的鞋。然而我只想笑。

不，作为餐厅老板兼主厨，我受过专业的训练，无论什么情况我都不会笑。

除非忍不住。

Red先生摸了摸口袋，摸出了个银质的皮带扣，看得出十分适合搭配Yellow先生的牛仔裤，后者也开心地放在裤子上比了比。

White先生直接丢了串钥匙给Yellow先生，让他下周去俱乐部提车，Yellow先生笑得合不拢嘴。

“你们的呢？”这句话是问Green先生和Pink先生的。

没等他们回答，Yellow先生就傻呵呵地接了过来。

“他们天天见我，有的是机会。”

突然没了话。

White先生大喊“Green你别把奶油都吃了！”

Pink先生大叫“Yellow我再给你倒点酒！”

只有Blue先生和Red先生不说话。

这种气氛没有维持太久，就像人生，总要过，总要继续下去。

我端着六个泡芙，放到了他们的桌子上。

“绅士们，这是你们的泡芙。”

“诶？我们没有点过…”

“是我送给你们的，就当礼物。”我对Yellow先生抛了个媚眼，他回我一个感谢的微笑。

我回到吧台后头，他们又沉默了半晌，直到Blue先生说话。

他用中指摩挲着下唇，轻轻地丢出一颗炸弹。

“看来，我们之中又有背叛者存在了。”

我在后头凿冰块，做了六杯冰水。

Red先生明白了什么，直接拿过其中的一份：“不说那么多废话，吃吧。”

“如果有人做出奇怪的动作，显现不安的话，那就不用对他客气，直接开枪吧。”Blue先生左手拿起一个泡芙，右手收起无名指和小拇指，比作枪的模样。

其他人不置可否，纷纷从盘中取走了自己的一份。

“那么……祈求我们之中没有背叛者。”

所有人学着Blue先生的动作，把自己的泡芙举高过眉，不知在对谁表示着敬意。

像是合着歌的节奏一样整齐划一，又杂乱无章，他们张大嘴把小小的泡芙整个塞进嘴里。深吸一口气，才纷纷动起牙和舌头来，品尝这个小点心。

我把六杯冰水摆在餐盘上，慢悠悠地走向他们，慢悠悠地放下，又慢悠悠地分别摆在他们面前。

只见他们都难以忍受地捂着嘴，眼眶发红，又固执地不肯把嘴里的东西吐出来。

直到六人都齐刷刷流下泪来。

我站直身子，叹了口气。

“哪有什么背叛者。”


End file.
